Dreams
by Stormie Night
Summary: Lily is a big dreamer wanting to play pro quidditch but James brings her to a realization. After a truce to practice will they get closer? FINISHED AU
1. Default Chapter

Here is a new story its going to be short maybe 2 or 3 chapters. I would like to know what you think of it. Nothing you recognize is mine. Enjoy.  
  
~stormie  
  
Dreams  
  
Have you ever had the feeling that in life you will never amount to anything? Well my names Lily Evans and this is my story about how wrong I was in my assumption. This starts in my 7th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes you heard me right witchcraft and wizardry. I first found out hat I was a witch when I was eleven but that's another story about how it changed my life. So I'm 17 years old a good student not the best but who would want to be like James Potter? He's best in everything and loved to rub it in my face. Well I play Quidditch and I'm really good no one here can touch me except once again James Potter. No matter how hard I practice he will be better. Also he's captain of the Quidditch team so I have to so what he says. Ever since I heard about Quidditch I have wanted to play pro. I don't know if it is the soaring in the sky or the feeling of being invincible but it is a rush. Well on day I was talking to Potter after practice and for once he was being somewhat civil and nice. He asked me what I was going to do after Hogwarts seeing as I was Head Girl. When I told him that I wanted to play Quidditch he laughed at me. He actually laughed at me then asked if I was serious. When he realized I was I quote him "I hate to break it to you but do you know how many people tryout for the teams? You would never even get seen." I couldn't believe him I stood there shocked then couldn't help but slap him. I didn't know what else to do then I stormed off. I couldn't go back to the common room I was so mad. I needed to go back outside to fly that would make him go away. It was the first time in my life that flying couldn't cure my pain. I went in deflated knowing he was right. I mopped around for a week and nobody knew what was wrong except James and I couldn't look at him without the urge to slap him because he ruined my dream. I didn't feel I was good at anything else. Then one morning I realized that who cares what James said I could try and have a backup plan. I started training like crazy just to prove him wrong. Between homework, Head Girl duties, Quidditch team and extra practice I had no free time. I was lucky I had my own dorm room being head girl otherwise I would have never made it. After 2 weeks James noticed my suicidal training practices. He offered to help. At first I turned him down out of sheer anger at his audacity to ask when he said I would never succeed. Then I got to a point where I needed help because I had done as much as I could on my own and needed someone to practice with. I didn't want to ask him but he was the best flyer in the school. It was at breakfast one morning when I walked up to him.  
  
"Potter you know the offer you made about helping me? I figure you may be able to do a little." I said  
  
"Does little Lily need some help?" he asked in a baby voice.  
  
"You know what this was a mistake asking you I'll go ask Diggory" I got up and started walking away  
  
"You will be lucky if he can stay on his broom while you practice." James said  
  
"He's just as good as you and not a stuck up arrogant jerk unwilling to follow through with offers he makes." I smiled as him. I was taking a risk here touching on James vanity but I really needed him to help. Diggory is actually just as arrogant as James and he won't leave me alone.  
  
"Now wait a minute he's is not as good as me at flying or anything else for that matter. I do follow through with offers all the way" he grinned slyly "you just have to have the right payment."  
  
I walked up to him "whatever did you have in mind?" I asked leaning forward  
  
"Well." he trailed off his friend Sirius started grinning  
  
"You will just have to save it for your next bimbo. I wouldn't touch you with a 10foot pole. Will you do it or not?" I asked aggravated knowing what he had in mind.  
  
He looked shocked "meet me at the fields at 8 Slytherin have practice tonight."  
  
That night was not exactly the best night for flying, it was raining and windy. When he showed up at the field I had already been working for an hour on the ground.  
  
As he walked up he noticed I was soaked with rain and sweat. "You already got down and dirty without me?" it took all my resolve not to punch him there but I needed his help. "Lets get started."  
  
After working 2 hours in the rain we slowly made it back up to the entrance hall. James had mud all over his face that I had smeared there when he made a lurid suggestion.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" I asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
Over the next month I improve greatly and became just as good as James. The whole school was amazed at my improvement. James is now having to workout with me not to fall behind. Another development I didn't expect, we actually started to be able to tolerate each other and be friends. He still made suggestions and advanced but they were jokingly. The school was completely surprised. He was always there for a punching bag when I was upset. I knew we were really friends when Snape made a comment and James started beating him up. James even told off Diggory for me and he actually got the point!  
  
Over Christmas break the Mauraders and I decided to stay at Hogwarts and have some fun. First on the agenda was to sneak in to the Slytherin dorms and change everything to red and gold then put a Santa hat on all the Slytherin snakes around school. After that we played Quidditch. We actually got everyone left in Hogwarts who like to fly to come out in the cold and play. I was a lot of fun. James and I were on opposite teams so had to mark each other. The Mauraders had the keen idea to transfigure some mistletoe and float it around school behind me making me have to kiss the closest guy. Normally that was James to my displeasure. It really wasn't bad kissing him at least it wasn't snape or Malfoy or even worse Diggory. Wait what am I saying it was James he was a new friend and I really didn't know him except that I had hated him for 7 years. But he was so strong and warm when he wrapped his arms around me. Anyways on Christmas Eve we snuck out to hogsmead to have a party at the 3 Broomsticks. They told me they were regulars there and I couldn't help but laugh. Well guess what happened the mistletoe showed up there to, while I was dancing with James. When we finally got back to the school we went up to the head student rooms and fell asleep in our common room. The next morning I wake up to James kissing me! I go to jump back when I realize I can't. I'm looking around completely confused.  
  
"Sorry but when I woke up there was the mistletoe and I couldn't move away until we kiss." I looked up "I figured if I did when you were asleep I would feel better."  
  
"Ok I was just surprised." We have to kiss then the mistletoe goes away.  
  
I look around "presents" I yell and lean across James to reach my pile. I fell him tense up then relax. I though it was strange but quickly forgot about it.  
  
As we open them I get books, Quidditch supplies and other miscellaneous things. When I get to James' present there is a small box and a card. I open the card first and read it.  
  
Dear lily,  
When it came to getting you a present I wasn't sure what would be able to say I was sorry for the 7 years of hell I put you through. Then it hit me like a bludger that you aimed at me. I just want to say sorry and friends.  
Love  
James  
  
Inside the envelope fell out a card. I looked down at it and had a picture it was of my broom and me. It was a trading card like they for baseball and basketball. I threw myself at James to hug him, and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"I knew one day you would come around but I always thought I would be the one on top." He said with a smirk.  
  
I was too happy to retort and just playfully hit him. "Thank you its wonderful." I said almost in tears.  
  
"Those will be handed out everywhere once you make a pro Quidditch team. I do hope your dream comes true." He smiled "you didn't open the box" and he handed it to me.  
  
I opened it up and pulled out a silver chain with a medallion attached. On the front of the medallion was a stag engraved with a lily at his heart and a quaffel in his mouth. On the back was engraved 'my girl'. "Its beautiful" I said in shock looking at it. "Thank you."  
  
"Here let me put it on you." He took it and clasp it around my neck "I have one to" he pulled out a thicker chain with the same medallion.  
  
I just kept looking at it. James had told me about Remus being a werewolf and how they were amaigus. It showed me how much he trusted me.  
  
The rest of Christmas vacation was used trying to get through piles of homework we had put off but needed to get done. James and I kept getting closer as time went on.  
  
For my birthday in January I was really excited. I was counting down the days the day after Christmas. I would be 18 and of age. I wanted a small party with just me and the Mauraders and some of my girl friends but I didn't see anyone plan anything. I was a little upset but shook it off.  
  
Finally it was my birthday I went through school like normal but it was weird I got no birthday owls. Finally at dinner when food came I was surprised. At our table there was pizza everywhere. It was my favorite food and not usually served at Hogwarts. Also there was a huge birthday cake. I looked at my friends in shock. The whole Gryffindor table pulled out party hats and put them on. James handed me a crown to wear. Everyone was talking and having fun. After dinner James put a blindfold on me and was taking me to a surprise. We were walking around for 20 minutes when he opened a door took off the blindfold but I was in the dark. When the lights turned on I was in the common room but it looked completely different. There were party banners everywhere food piled on tables and presents. Everyone shouted surprise. I was completely shocked again. Tears were running down my face as I hugged all my friends. The music turned on while I was hugging James.  
  
"My fair lady may I have this dance?" he asked  
  
"Yes you may talk dark and handsome." I replied with a smile.  
  
After a while I opened my presents and got a variety of things form singing socks (of course form Sirius) to books on Alexander the Great and even a picture of me kissing James at Christmas (everyone wanted to know what that was about) but none from James.  
  
When I was done opening them James pulled my away. We went up the boys' staircase all the way to the top where we stopped and he pulled a cord and opened a secret door opened. He ushered me through. At the top was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. The grounds of Hogwarts spread out before me. We were in the tallest tower of the school.  
  
"Its beautiful" I breathed.  
  
"I though you would like it. I found it 1st year, Remus and Sirius don't know about it. I like to come up here and think." James said. We were quiet for a while each thinking our own thoughts when James spoke up "I know we've know each other since 1st year on the train and that our relationship has mainly been hostile" he paused as I added "a war zone" then he continued "but the last few months while I was helping you with Quidditch it became fun and we became friends. Well I was hoping to maybe change that relationship again." An owl flew to me and had a bouquet of flowers. They were white roses my favorite. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked  
  
I was shocked. Sure I had been having feelings for him grow since Christmas but I never though they would lead to this. As I paused I saw fear fly through his eyes and knew he was sincere. I couldn't resist. "Yes" I whispered and smiled. He pulled me into a huge hug.  
  
When he let go he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. It looked like a ring box. Joking around I said "You just asked me out you aren't going to propose yet are you?"  
  
He laughed, "No this is your birthday present." He handed me the box and there was a ring in it. "It's a friendship ring. I have one to. This so that even if this doesn't work we will always be friends."  
  
"Thank you" I said as I looked at the ring. It had a design engraved around the outside. As she slipped the ring on it was a perfect fit. The engraving on both his and hers glowed.  
  
Graduation was quickly creeping up on us. Before I knew it w was taking my N.E.W.T.S. Then they were done and I waited for the results. The day they came James and I were heading out to practice. We were still dating and still competitive with each other but in a good way. Wee were sitting down at breakfast when the professors passes out the results. Both James and I had the highest number of N.E.W.T.S with Remus and Sirius close behind. We went out and celebrated on the Quidditch field and later that night as our last official night at Hogwarts went out to the 3 Broomsticks for a last hurrah. We got back late and Sirius had a little too much to drink but it was all fine.  
  
The next day there was chaos in my dorm trying to get ready for the ceremony. By the time I got dressed everything packed and downstairs I was worried about my future what would I do if I couldn't get on a Quidditch team? My family was gone except for my sister I felt lost. When I told James all my worries he smiled.  
  
"Don't worry" he said "I will take care of you. I promise."  
  
I didn't like pity but by looking at him I could tell e was telling the truth. And I hugged him.  
  
By the time the ceremony was over I felt like it had just started. I could barely remember anything. At the reception on the grounds I was lost. Hogwarts had been my home for so long and I was leaving. I was talking to some people, actually standing with them looking off into space when James rescued me.  
  
"Lily can I talk to you? I have to tell you something."  
  
"Sure" I followed confused  
  
He pulled me away from everyone and over to some rocks by the lake.  
  
"You know how you want to play professional Quidditch? Well I was able to pull a few strings and you see that man," he pointed to a man who was talking to a group of graduates who played Quidditch "well that is a scout for the wasps. He agreed to watch you play."  
  
I looked at him in shock and completely dumbfounded. Then I jumped on him to give him a hug and we fell backwards. "I love you James, you're the best. Thank you so much."  
  
He laughed at me. "I told you I would look after you. And did you say you loved me? I never thought you would get that caught in the moment."  
  
"No James I do love you, you're to good to me."  
  
"I love you too and I am only trying to make up for six years of torturing you."  
  
I silenced him with a kiss "your done more than enough. Now lets go talk to the scout."  
  
"Hey Benny this is the girl I was telling you about." James said  
  
"James good to see you and this lady is the lily you were talking about?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well Miss Evans if you could show up at the pitch tomorrow at ten I would love to watch you play. James here has been telling me about you for sometime how and how good you are."  
  
"Thank you very much I will be there."  
  
The other players were staring at lily and James "and James will I be seeing you there also?"  
  
"Benny I told you I have other plans."  
  
"Just tryout and see what happens. I've heard you two are amazing together playing I want to witness it myself."  
  
"Ok I will"  
  
"See you ten."  
  
"Bye" lily and James said together and walked off to talk to more people.  
  
On the Hogwarts express for the last time lily was sitting with the Mauraders.  
  
"James you have never told me what you want to do now every time I ask you change the subject.  
  
"I want to become a healer." The way he said it he seemed ashamed.  
  
"James that is wonderful you would make a great healer." He looked at her surprised  
  
"Really? I always wanted to work with children.  
  
"You would be amazing with children making them laugh. Its nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I know but right now I am to young I have to wait two years."  
  
"What are you going to do in the mean time?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The next day James appeared at Lily's flat to appirate with her to the field.  
  
"I'm so nervous" lily said  
  
"Just think of it as you and me practicing or a match against Slytherin."  
  
When they appeared at the field they were surprised to find the whole wasp team there.  
  
"Hey Benny what going on?"  
  
"Well they couldn't miss practice to watch you tryout so you ate going to scrimmage with them."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lily and James were put on one team and they were introduced to the players who were nice to them but they couldn't tell they didn't think they were that good.  
  
"Lets show them what we can do" lily said  
  
Lily and James held their own in the beginning as they warmed up and slowly they moved as reading each others mind doing plays they had created and not falling for others. They quickly gained respect from players on the filed. Even though lily and James were great the others were well trained, disciplined and amazing. 


	2. The Perfect end to the Perfect Day

Sorry for the delay. I have the end of the story here. It is short but I may write a follow up to it if I have the time. Soccer tryouts start Monday and I will be booked until May with it. Hopefully this summer I will be able to write more for it. ~Stormie  
  
When they were done and landed the coach and Benny came over.  
  
"Miss Evans you have heart and by the way you play love the game. We would love to have you on the team. Granted you would not be a starter but with a little practice I believe you would make it."  
  
"Thank you sir is had been my dream to play since I heard of the game."  
  
"And Mr. Potter Benny tells me you aren't interested in playing pro what a shame. You two together with practice could be unstoppable but I will ask you anyways would you be willing to play on our team?"  
  
James thought a minute "yes sir I would feel honored to play on your team. Lily and Benny looked at him surprised.  
  
"Well then I will have contracts drawn up and sent to your houses. Practice is tomorrow at noon get here at eleven and you will be shown around."  
  
"Yes sir" and they appirated to Lily's apartment.  
  
"Mr. Potter what was that all about?"  
  
"Well you know when you asked me what I wanted to do when I grew up I said be a healer well that true but I always wanted to play Quidditch also but on like you I was afraid to dream that I would be good enough. You showed me how to dream." There was silence then James changed the subject "meet me at my flat at seven were going to celebrate." And he left.  
  
Lily took a greatly needed shower then sat down to think. This has been the best day of my life. I'm going to play Quidditch and James is going to be with me! it cant get any better.  
  
Lily showed up at James apartment at seven and knocked. Sirius opened the door dressed like a butler. "This way Miss. Mr. Potter is expecting you." Lily was a little confused but followed him.  
  
James had his back to her as she walked up se wrapped her arms around his waste. "'Lo can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
He turned around and smiled "I cooked you dinner and Sirius and Remus agreed to serve it."  
  
Sirius smirked "you may want to be careful when you eat some kitchen utensils are missing."  
  
"You cooked for me?" I looked at him, "that's so sweet." James blushed but his eyes gave away that h had been worried.  
  
"Lets eat." James said. He steered me toward the table and pulled my chair out for me. As she sat down Remus appeared with a bottle of champagne.  
  
"James this is amazing you cooked all of this?" I asked  
  
"Well Mooney and Padfoot helped also. I hope you like it."  
  
"I know I'll love it."  
  
The meal was wonderful. It was like we were in a restaurant with servers. Finally desert came.  
  
"Man I'm going to have to work out hard tomorrow to make up for eating all of this." I said and James laughed.  
  
O looked down at me brownie a la mode and on top there was something shiny. I looked at it and realized Sirius and Remus hadn't left. I picked up the sparkling decoration only to find it was a ring. I looked at James as he came towards me. He got down no one knee and took the ring form me.  
  
"I know we have has our differences but we have over come them. We may be competitive but it makes both of up better players. The first time I saw you on the Hogwarts express I fell for you but never said anything until you cam to ask for help at he beginning of 7th year. I was afraid that you were so amazing you would turn me down like you had done so many times before. When we started dating I though I was in heaven. It was better than being head boy or even capital of the Quidditch team. At graduation I told you I would always take care of you and I hope you will let me. I started our relationship with a friendship ring. Well I would like to take it farther with an engagement ring. Lily Christine Evans will you marry me?"  
  
I was speechless. Images kept flashing through my head. Me challenging his pride to get him to help me practice. The day he realized I was just as good as him in the air. When he asked me out on my birthday and the party he gave me, graduation when he said he would take care of me. Then I realized in every memory his expression and his eyes gave him away he had always cared even if he didn't admit it. My answer was easy.  
  
"James Edwards potter" I paused. "I love you of course I will marry you." And pulled him up from his kneeling position. He looked like a little boy who had just been told Christmas came early.  
  
He swept me off my feet and kissed me. When he sat me down he took the ring and placed it on my finger. The ring was platinum with an old setting and a diamond surrounded but emeralds and sapphires. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. 


End file.
